Various different types of protective garments exist that are intended to provide protection to the wearer. In certain embodiments, for instance, the protective garments are designed to provide protection from heat and flame so as to prevent burn injuries. Such protective garments, for instance, are typically worn by firefighters, other service providers, and military personnel. Military personnel, for instance, wear such garments to provide protection against incendiary devices and the like.
Such garments should be fire resistant while also being as light as possible, strong, abrasion resistant, rip and tear resistant, flexible, and should encumber the wearer as little as possible.
Conventional firefighter garments, for instance, are generally constructed having a number of discrete layers. Typically, these layers include an outer shell, a moisture barrier layer, a thermal barrier layer, and an inner lining. The layers are generally made from appropriate thermally-resistant materials to provide protection against heat and flame.
Protective garments for firefighters that are also water resistant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,260, which is incorporated herein by reference. The '260 patent discloses various garments and fabrics that have made great advances in the art.
Improvements, however, are still needed in designing fabrics for protective garments that are intended to provide fire resistance. In particular, a need exists for lighter fabrics that provide the same or better physical properties than current commercial products. A need also exists for a fabric that has a soft hand, meaning that the fabric is flexible and easy to maneuver in when worn.